


My Way or the Highway

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Manhandling, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Klaus gets caught up in business, that has actually nothing to do with him...
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 17





	My Way or the Highway

"Ah, could you let go of me. I don't even know where the guy is. They never tell me anything. The old man could have jumped through time again for all I know and, ow, that really hurts, so could you please let go of my hair. If I run you probably shoot me any-"

Klaus stopped his, at this point, rather high-pitched whining, when he felt how the gun of Cha-Cha was firmly pressed to his chin. His eyes widened, and he gulped as he stared at her.

Cha-Cha, who looked manic and still put together as she always did, just smiled and tilted her head to the side. She grabbed Klaus hair even tighter and continued to drag him with her.

Klaus, who had to bend forward, so his hair wouldn't be ripped out, stumbled after her. He was whimpering quietly, hoping that one of his siblings would notice that he was missing, even though he knew that this was unlikely. They were so absorbed with the whole world-ending business, that they would write it off as Klaus being Klaus, if one noticed. It wasn't even like that he was important, no, he was just Klaus, the drug addict, the one who sees the dead, who will probably join them soon.

When Cha-Cha, her partner Hazel and their involuntary tag-along reached the hotel they stayed at, they quickly went aside, while Hazel continued to check that no one noticed their little group.

As soon as they were inside Hazel locked the door and shut the blinds, Cha-Cha forced Klaus to his knees in the middle of the room. She let go of his hair, a few hairs, that were ripped out still tangled around her fingers and took a few steps back, aiming her gun securely at Klaus.

Hazel brushed past them, going into the bathroom, checking if there was a new message from the commission with information they would need to know.

Cha-Cha looked at Klaus, holding her gun steady, ready to read every sign, every tell of the man in front of her. She would get the info she wanted. "Where is your brother Number Five?"

Klaus, who looked close tears, just sobbed out, "I don't know, I just told you I don't know. Why aren't you listening to me? They didn't tell me anything"

Cha-Cha just raised her eyebrow. Hazel who came out of the bathroom grabbed the chair in the corner and dragged it next to Klaus, who shifted slightly away only to remember the gun Cha-Cha was aiming at him. Then Hazel rummaged around in their bags and pulled out, with a small exclamation of "Hah!", that had Cha-Cha sighing, several coils of rope.

"No, come on, please, no", cried Klaus softly, when Hazel approached him, "I really don't know where the old man, where Five, is. I really don't know", he insisted, which really didn't deter the two assassins.

Hazel roughly grasped Klaus shoulder and dragged him onto the chair and started tying him down. Klaus just whimpered again still aware of Cha-Cha´s gun.

Cha-Cha lowered her gun when Hazel was finished, "Don't worry, you will tell us what you know", she smiled shortly, "In the end they all do"

Klaus started crying at that whispering and just repeating, "I don't know anything, please, let me go", over and over again.


End file.
